warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Best best friends
Natalie’s outfit A black and white short-sleeved turtleneck shirt with a flower in the middle, greenish blonde skirt with a red belt, red/orange/brown socks and white shoes. her hairstyle: Greenish blonde with one bun on putting on the ritz, she wears a ring mistress outfit Transcript (The intro starts, after the intro, we see the title card for the episode, after that, we see a person holding the sign) Announcer: the following episode contains scenes with flashing lights, which may cause problems for viewers who have photo sensitive epilepsy. (At diamond city elementary) teacher: ok class, I know it’s the last day of school (students groaning) teacher: I know You all are, you’ll have science, maths, arts session and English, and then you’ll be dismissed (during science) dr crygor: class, this is the last science lesson for this term, so you can have a chill andrew: mr crygor, what kind of potions dr crygor: they are potions to mix up (at maths, Natalie is crying) penny crygor: What the? Why is natalie have a long face? natalie: (crying) youngly 9 volt, i’m Sorry... anything won’t be so fun 9 volt: n-kins? I am here for you, to me, you are a student natalie: really? 9 volt: yes, let’s get the groove on (during gym class, the students are doing archery) natalie: tell it, the whole gym class made the students have their last gym class session emily: yep, the whole students are having their FINAL gym class session Tony: your right girl 9 volt: uh huh, now listen (a spotlight appears, and 9 volt is using a top hat and wears a ringmaster outfit, Natalie is in her ring mistress outfit, and Tony is in his purple singing suit, the students are shocked) 9 volt: Have you seen the well-to-do Up and down Park Avenue? On that famous thoroughfare With their noses in the air. natalie: High hats and arrow collars, White spats and lots of dollars, Spending every dime For a wonderful time. 9 volt: If you're blue and you don't where to go to Why don't you go where fashion sits? Puttin' on the ritz. Different types who wear a day coat Pants with stripes and cut-a-way coats, Perfect fits... Puttin' on the Ritz. Strollin' up the avenue so happy All dressed up just like an English chappy Very snappy. Natalie: Come let's mix where Rockefellers walk with sticks and um-ber-ellas In their mitts... Puttin' on the Ritz. 9 volt: If you're blue and you don't where to go to Why don't you go where fashion sits? Puttin' on the ritz. Different types who wear a day coat Pants with stripes and cut-a-way coats, Perfect fits... Puttin' on the Ritz. Natalie: Dressed up like a million dollar trouper Trying hard to be like Gary Cooper Super-Duper. Tony, 9 volt and Natalie: Come let's mix where Rockefellers walk with sticks and um-ber-ellas In their mitts... 9 volt: Puttin' on the Ritz. Natalie: Puttin' on the Ritz. 9 volt: Puttin' on the Ritz. Tony, 9 volt and Natalie: PUTTIN' ON THE RITZ! 9 volt: yeah! (at the bus stop, the bus came) Jordan: Now that the bus is here, let's go to the shopping mall. Eva: Good idea get onto the bus and the bus drives away to Kidware on the bus, 9-Volt is talking to them on claire’s iPad 9 volt: hey guys Kidware: hello 9 volt! 9 volt: wow, your leaving school early eva: I know 9 volt: your going to the cinema are you? jordan: yeah man, we are going to the cinema 9 volt: are you? So guys, which place would you like to go to? Emma: Oh! There it is! We'll go to the shopping mall where the movie theater is in! 9 volt: OK! The shopping mall it is then. I’ll meet you when I finish school ok? kidware: ok! bus arrives and stops on the bus stop outside the shopping mall. Kidware exit the bus Jordan: We're arrived on the shopping mall! Come on guys! Let's go inside to the movie theater! But first, let’s meet 18 volt! go to the shopping mall. Jordan: wow, look at all the shops Eva: and some restaurants, they’re awesome! They go inside the movie theater Rhys: Yes! We’re here! 18 volt: Well, if it isn’t the famous Kidware, hey guys kidware: hi 18 volt 18 volt: it’s the first time you came here emma: I know, it is our first time jordan: What is that 12 rating 18 volt: let me tell you, 12 tells you the film is suitable for children and over eva: and what is A 18 volt: A, means under 12s can see a movie accompanied by an adult, because (started to dose) i’m Getting drowsy kidware: What? 18 volt? Adam: 12a has western, romance, which means a romance, singing, means a singing sensation, the action, the laughing, screaming, shooting, horror, comedy, kissing nor sic-fi? Zoe: it’s all about choice mr 18! It can be tricky, 18 volt? Huh, 18 volt? Are you listening to us? We have 12A, no two are the same! (Back at school) Tony: do people realise I am smart? Orbulon: Yes, "bro." We will compensate you too. Mona: So, lots of kids wash their hands before lunch penny crygor: yep, they could choose, vegtables, salad, or they can have fruit or cake for their pudding young cricket: Oh man, all the training, master, that girl with greenish blonde is coming Voice: shall we clap when she comes? Master mantis: cricket, the girl must told the kids not to clap young cricket: wait, What? Voice: There she is. (General applause as Natalie enters while wearing a black and white short-sleeved turtleneck shirt with a flower in the middle, greenish blonde skirt with a red belt, red/orange/brown socks and white shoes. Her hair is done with a greenish blonde bun) Natalie: Stop it. Stop celebrating me. Voice: Woo! Natalie: And no woos. Not you guys, your fine Mona, Penny And Young cricket: Natalie? Jimmy t: does she have greenish blonde hair? Natalie: I want you all to know that you have no reason to applaud me. Because volty fell in love with me Penny crygor: are you going to the cinema? Mona: 5 volt told you that your not going home at 3PM, your going out on a date with 9 volt natalie: to see what film? mona: a romantic film, the fault in our stars Penny: yep, Seems like everyone's having a good time! (More applause) Natalie: No, no, stop it. I don’t need to take this admiration from the likes of you people. 9 Volt: Hold on! Natalie: volty? What’s that? 9 volt: i have got a call from The Kidware kids (after lunch, we cut back to the classroom, it’s nearly hometime) teacher: have a nice Easter, now come back safe and sound (the students, except Natalie and Tony leaves) natalie: 9 volt... (she hears a door knocking) 9 volt: heeeey! N-Kins! Wanna go to the cinema with me? natalie: i’d Love to! (the two got on the car, puts on the radio, and started singing) (when they arrived at the shopping mall) Tony: wow, this is huge! 9 volt: wow, all Thanks to my...apprentice natalie: i’ll Get to the cinema, if you need me, just call me 9 volt: i’ll Get you (At the cinema) Tony: finally, what is happening to that guy emily: What a relief! 9 volt: N-kins, double N-kins, triple N-kins, just look at my friend, 18 volt, dosing off like a little kid Natalie: He Had enough of those dumb old pillows? (throws the black pillow) come on! Mr 18 volt! (Kidware re entered the cinema and got their food) 18 volt: wha? What is it? natalie: play that music 18 volt: Word! Yo! Song time! (Blurred lines plays and sings) Everybody get up Everybody get up Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey If you can't hear what I'm trying to say If you can't read from the same page Maybe I'm going deaf, maybe I'm going blind Maybe I'm out of my mind OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature Just let me liberate you Hey, hey, hey You don't need no papers Hey, hey, hey That man is not your maker And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it You're a good girl Can't let it get passed me You're far from plastic Talk about gettin blasted I hate these blurred lines I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it But you're a good girl The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty Go ahead, get at me What do they make dreams for When you got them jeans on What do we need steam for Cinema people: You the hottest rapper in this place 18 volt: I feel so lucky Hey, hey, hey You wanna hug me Hey, hey, hey What rhymes with hug me? Hey, hey, hey OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature Just let me liberate you Hey, hey, hey You don't need no papers Hey, hey, hey Than man is not your maker Hey, hey, hey And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it You're a good girl Can't let it get passed me You're far from plastic Talk about gettin blasted I hate these blurred lines I know you want it I hate them lines I know you want it I hate them lines I know you want it But you're a good girl The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty Go ahead, get at me (song cannot be heard from two kids and their dad) girl: what is that rapper doing? dad: I bet he is dancing like wild 18 volt: Shake the vibe, get down, get up Do it like it hurt, like it hurt, does it hurt, does it hurt What you don't like work Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica It always works for me Dakota to Decatur, uh huh No more pretending Hey, hey, hey Cause now you winning Hey, hey, hey Here's our beginning I always wanted a good girl I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it You're a good girl Can't let it get passed me You're far from plastic Talk about gettin blasted I hate these blurred lines I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it But you're a good girl The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty Go ahead, get at me Everybody get up Everybody get up Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey (18 volt is now dressed) 18 volt: cool! natalie: what’s his name again? Is it 9 volt? (then 9 volt looks at 18 volt) 18 volt: 9-Volt! 9 volt: 18-Volt! What are you doing in the movies! 18 Volt: just enjoying! natalie: that was fab! Movie clerk: What movie do you like to see? Natalie: We would like two tickets to see the fault in our stars. Movie Clerk: OK, enjoy the movie. (Cut to the food stand) volt and Natalie walks up to the food stand Food Manager: Welcome. How can I help you? Natalie: We want to have two bags of toffee popcorn and two bottles of water please Food Manager: Okay. Here you go. food appear 9-Volt: Thank you. Natalie: this is going to be a great romantic movie. Let's go watch this movie! (So the two went off to the auditorium. Then they arrived at the auditorium and sat together, and they were ready to watch the fault in our stars.) Natalie: This is going to be a romantic movie. 9 volt: Yeah, it certainly is. Natalie: volty, This has a big screen tv, it was a large one 9 volt: hey, look, it’s a person coming Natalie: I know it is (After watching the entire movie, The two came out of the cinema, feeling happy) 9 volt: Wow! That was awesome! And romantic! Natalie: Now that's more like it! Let’s eat! (at a restaurant) 9 volt: well, that’s it, the big wrap up, the happy ending, the grand finale! 18 volt: {whimpering} It's over already? 9 volt: Well, 18 volt. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. And it is, fab and cool 18 volt: {brightening} Ooh, can we watch it again? 9 volt: 18 volt, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Natalie: {entering in silhouette} Hey, what are you guys doing? {gasps as she sees the screen} You didn't tell me you were watching the episode! I wanna watch too! 9 volt: N-kins, we just finished. Show's over. Natalie: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! {She grabs 18 volt’s big remote and begins rewinding.} 9 volt: {pained} N-kins! Natalie: {calling offscreen} Lil K! We're gonna watch the movie! 9 volt: {despairing} Oh, no! Emily: {entering, carrying a box of popcorn} Hey, I brought extra butter during I was at the cinema. Wario: {entering, walking along the seatbacks} Hey, you guys are watching the episode? Mike: Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. {The silhouette of Mario walks in and sits down.} 9 volt: What the... {Princess peach comes in, followed by the Toads.} Princess peach: Oh, excuse me... Toad: 'Scuse me. Green toad: 'Scuse me. Yellow toad: 'Scuse me. Blue toad: 'Scuse me. Orange toad: 'Scuse me. Purple toad: Get outta the way. 9 volt: Who is this crowd? {Other Nintendo characters are also seated in this row.} 9 volt: Hey, down in front! {In another row, Others are sitting; Yoshi crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.} Yoshi: Oho! Luigi: Gawrsh! Yoshi: Yoshi! Lumas: {unintelligible squawking; they make fists} {In still another row, the toads are seated and one of them imitates a rooster's crow. Switch to 9 volt’s row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.} 9 volt: Watch it! {straining} Unnnh! {9 volt’s row has other Nintendo characters squeeze together, and 9 volt squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to 18 volt as the episode, still rewinding, nears the beginning.} 9 volt: {resigned} Okay, buddy. You win. 18 volt: Sure you don't mind? 9 volt: {sincere} Warioware Somebody: Shh. Somebody: Sorry. 18 volt: Uh. 9 volt... {the screen goes black} I still don't do so well in crowds. Category:WarioWare adventures episodes